


How to Flirt, with Zombies

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [16]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Awkward Flirting, Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Never let it be said that Joey Wheeler passes up an opportunity to flirt with Mai Valentine. Even in the midst of a zombie attack.(Dialogue only.)





	How to Flirt, with Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> started: 5/12/2019  
> finished: 5/12/2019
> 
> Prompt: 66. Something in your eyes

"Y'know, Mai, we shoulda died at least three times tonight. But we didn't... and it's makin' me realize some things."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Like... Wait. What’s that in your hair?"

"Trust me, hun, you don't want to know."

"Eh, the gore really brings out the color of your eyes."

"Are you seriously trying to flirt with me during a zombie attack?"

"Is it working?"

"Is it--? _You_ \-- Now's not the time, Joey!"

"Hey, I gotta have _somethin'_ to keep me goin'."

"What, _survival_ isn't enough to keep your attention?!"

"Not when you're around, Mai."

"...That's either the nicest compliment I've ever gotten or the worst insult."

"Hey... I didn't mean to make ya cry."

"Don't be silly, Joseph. I've just got something in my eye."

"Well, then... Can I kiss it and make it better?"

"Maybe. After we make sure we don't almost die a _fourth_ time tonight."

"As long as we stick to the 'almost' part, I'll be with you for as many as it takes."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Joey Wheeler."

"Good. Now, c'mon. Our friends are waitin' for us, and a beautiful woman promised me a kiss if I kicked some zombie ass for her."

　

 


End file.
